April Fools!
by VanillaSoda
Summary: Sasuke was a popular guy that liked Ino, Sakura still likes him Ino has a plan on april fools day! full summary inside!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto okiz???  
  
April Fools!!!! By: Dee-sensei  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Summary: okay...Sasuke is one of the most popular guys in their village, he was sometimes cold and sometimes...very mysterious, he's also know as one of the guys who played with girls' hearts. Sakura, she is the girl who is, pretty, smart and one of the SASUKE FANGIRLS, she always thought of Sasuke and her being together...but that thought was always put aside, she really thought that Sasuke would NEVER pick her because of her forehead...her friend Ino Yamanaka was also a Sasuke fan, but she was always better than Sakura, she was prettier, sexier, stronger and she definitely doesn't have a large forehead that's why Sasuke liked her. But...somehow...Sakura's dream might come true...someday   
  
At Konohagakure  
  
"Sakura!!" screamed a girl with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail running . "Ino...?" asked another girl with long pink hair and beautiful green eyes. "have you seen Sasuke-kun?" she then asked while stopping infront of Sakura. "He's with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-kun why?" the Sakura asked questioningly. "oh! Okay!" Ino grinned and ran off. "what is she up to now..." Sakura thought frowning, because of the fact that she wanted to know what was going on she followed Ino.  
  
At the Academy  
  
"Sasuke, Naruto, I think that's enough training for today" said a tall man with spiky gray hair and a half covered face. "finally!!" said the boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. "hn.." said the other boy with spiky dark blue hair and dark gray eyes. "Sasuke!" shrieked Ino running towards them. "Ino? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto then Ino grinned evilly. Ino walked up to Naruto and whispered something in his ear. "no way!!" he shouted just then Ino dragged him with her to a nearby clearing. "I have a plan!!" she shouted. "what plan...and count me out please" said Naruto frowning. "oh come on!! I'll treat you some ramen!" said Ino then suddenly Naruto's face lit up. "what is it?" he asked smirking then Ino smiled childishly at him. "you DO know that tomorrow is April Fools Day..." she started...  
  
back to Kakashi and Sasuke  
  
"I wonder what they're up to..." said Sasuke just then he saw Kakashi reading that book 'icha icha paradise' again. "hn..." he frowned and walked out then he saw Sakura walking towards him. 'what does she want now...' he said frowning then Sakura just approached him smiling. "have you seen Ino?" she asked then Sasuke sighed and pointed to where Ino and Naruto headed off. "what is she up to?" asked Sasuke then Sakura blushed. "well...I...don't know that's why I'm going to ask her" she stammered then saw Naruto and Ino walking out from where they came from. "oh, hi Sakura, what are you doing here?" asked Ino then Sakura glared at her. "that was the question I was about to ask you" she said while Ino just grinned and sighed. "Sakura, let's talk somewhere else" said Ino smiling and that smile sent chills down to Sakura's spine. 'how weird...' she thought then followed Ino to the clearing. "so what is it..." Sakura said in a VERY serious tone. "well, we're going to the mall tomorrow and we were wondering if you wanted to come" said Ino with a WIDE smile. "uh...sure" Sakura said then Ino jumped happily. "that's great! Meet us at the park ok?" said Ino while Sakura nodded. "is that...all" said Sakura raising an eyebrow while crossing her arms infront of her chest. "yup" Ino said and quickly ran away. "right" Sakura sarcastically said and walked off.  
  
At Naruto and Sasuke  
  
"well, Sasuke that's that at the park" said Naruto then Sasuke smirked and nodded. "Ino will be there right?" he then asked while Naruto nodded and headed off to find Ino for the ramen she promised him. "hn...it's another April Fools joke..." Sasuke said and walked out the Academy with his hands in his pockets.  
  
A/n: short! Short! Short! I know itz short! Gomen nasai at least it wasn't a cliffhanger...I give lots of those...huahahah well hope you liked it I'm off to make another chappy! Please review domo arigato minna-san jaa! 


End file.
